Happy American Birthday, America!
by EpicKiya
Summary: July the Fourth. It's the day America gained its freedom in 1776. Very important, very special. But what makes it more special is that America's Golden Boy was born on that same day. (BIRTHDAY ONE-SHOT! FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!)


**Happy American Birthday, America!**

 **Summary: *sighs* July the Fourth. What is that day mean to Americans? Hmm? Fireworks? Cookouts? Red, white and blue popsicles? Well, much more. Try freedom, liberty, justice, independence. Ah, yes. Independence Day, and I'm not talking about the movie! It's the day America gained its freedom in 1776. Very important, very special. But what makes it more special is that America's Golden Boy was born on that day years later. ONESHOT BIRTHDAY FIC!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or anything else that already own by someone. Such as a certain song that you all can probably guess that appeared in my Avenger Fics before. Hint... it can be related to Cap.**

 **Notes: I decided to write this when I realize that it was Cap's birthday on July 4 the day before. So yeah at appromiately 8:27 p.m. on July 3 I had started to write this. This does take place during my "Antics of the Avengers" story.**

 **Warnings: Nothing too bad, just some mature content, fluffiness, guy on guy (And if you paid attention to the Notes and are reading said story, you know what pairings!), and bit of randomness.**

 **Now let's get ready to PARTY!**

* * *

When you first hear about how Captain America being born on the day America gained its independence you would have probably laughed at the idea or even disbelieve it. Maybe if gasp and faint after you yell, "IRONY!"

But alas, he was born on July 4. It wasn't like it was intended and planned. It just happened. But it wasn't as if people first laughed it. No, it wasn't acknowledged until after Cap was defrosted from his icy slumber. If anything people was still clueless that they were unconsciously celebrating his birthday. Why? Steve didn't want to acknowledge the irony. It was like he was ashamed. He was more so indifferent about it. Sure, he enjoys the time his birthday comes around, but he doesn't just state the fact as America's Golden Boy/Icon that he was born on Independence Day. He was sure many other people shared the same birthday as well. So he treated the day as any other day, but just in a more joyful mood.

Of course, it wasn't going to slide with his fellow Avengers, boyfriend, and son.

* * *

"Shush. We don't want to wake him up just yet."

"Oh please. I'm sure he can still hear us walking into his room, dude."

"Super soldier hearing."

"Hey! Hey! He's stirring!"

A moan was heard beneath the striped blanket before blue eyes had opened and golden blond hair peeked out from beneath it. Steve had sat up, stretching out his arms and yawning as sleep escaped him. "Hm."

"Hey, Stevie."

Steve had been startled by the greeting and sudden quick flash of all too familiar colors. He had to do a double take when he realized what he was now clearly looking at. "Uh... what's going on?"

Tony had grinned, sitting on the bed beside the technically older man and snaking an arm around his waist. "Babe, do you know what day it is?"

"Um... it's Monday. Doesn't explain why the heck you all are wearing red, white and blue."

Natasha, Clint, the Twins, Rhodey, Sam, Bucky, Loki, Thor, Bruce, Wade, Peter, Vision and Tony were all decked out in red, white and blue. Wade had wore his usual suit, but with said colors. Peter, Natasha, Sam, Clint and Wanda were wearing blue hoodies with Cap's shield on the front of it while wearing either red or white shorts. Nat even wore white heeled sneakers with the symbol on it. Rhodey, Bucky, Pietro, Thor, and Vision wore blue tee shirts with red and white plain shorts or pants. Loki, Bruce, and Tony wore red, white and blue flannel shirts with blue jeans.

It kind of scared Steve to see _his_ colors on them. But on Tony it was _sexy_.

'Well, Steve, think harder. Look at your calender.", Bucky suggested. Steve turned to the calender that hung on the wall and gasped. In the box that was dated the Fourth of July, was the American flag along with the words, "Independence Day".

"It's Independence Day! Oh my gosh!"

"And...?", Peter smirked, taking the other side of his other adopted partner. The blonde began to think on it. "Well... um... I don't know."

"Steve, how old are you?", Rhodey asked. Now why ask that?

"Well, I'm about to be 96."

Grins.

Steve gasped again.

"I _AM_ 96! It's my birthday today!", he squealed.

"That's right, Cap!", Wade laughed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!", they shouted. Loki had throw red, white and blue streamers onto the captain. "Yup. Happy birthday. Sharing a birthday with the very country you symbolize. The irony.", the mischevious god teased. Steve blushed. "I know it's ironic."

"Very. Anyways, get dressed. We'll be waiting for you in the den, Steve.", Tony said. As the others begun to leave, the brunet had leaned down, giving Steve a firm, but passionate kiss before leaving. Steve was felt a bit dazed from it. He didn't even realize the kiss had been over until he heard Friday. **"Good morning, Captain Rogers. And happy birthday."**

"Morning, Friday. And thank you."

* * *

It didn't take long for Steve to get ready for the day. Since it was the Fourth of July, he went with a nice red flannel shirt he left opened to show the white shirt underneath that had his shield on it and words beneath it written in blue that said "American Birthday Boy" (customized by Tony and Phil, of course) with blue slim cut jeans and matching sneakers.

He entered into the den, finding that the others were there. He blushed seeing that Natasha was holding a satin sash. And a tiara!

"Natasha, what is that?!"

The female Avenger looked at the item in her hand and chuckled. "Oh this? Just a little gift."

"I'm not wearing it.", Steve deadpanned as Tony came to his side, Peter hugging him around the waist. "You're going to have to.", the teen cooed. Steve glared at him. "I'm _not_ wearing it, Peter. Not doing it."

"Come on, Pops! It's only for this day!"

"My _birth_ day! It's not even noon yet and you guys are already trying to embarrass me."

Tony sighed, the others pouting. "Steve, honey, how about a deal? If you just wear the sash, tonight I'll..." The rest was whispered in Steve's ear. Even though it couldn't be heard from the others, except for Peter for his _really_ enhanced hearing, it could be inferred that whatever Tony promised it was dirty from the blush on Steve's cheeks and the gaze in his eyes. He walked over to Natasha, grabbed the sash and quickly placed it over his shoulder. It was light blue with "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CAP!" written on it in silver. He thought it was thoughtful, a little girly somewhat, but thoughtful and cute.

"Okay. So what's planned for today since it's my birthday?"

"Oh so many things. Come on, Stars 'n' Stripes!"

* * *

Moments later, Steve had found himself being escorted into the SHIELD HQ, Thor pushing him into some direction. Much to his puzzlement, no one was to be found. Even Nick, Phil and Maria. It made him a bit queasy. "Where is everyone?"

"Home, celebrating this national holiday.", Bruce answered.

"If so, why are _we_ here?"

"If so? What? You don't believe us?", Pietro asked. Steve had looked back at him, deadpanned and all. "Actually. No, I don't."

"Note to self: Steve doesn't lie.", Sam teased. "As America's Golden Boy, he can't.", Bucky added, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend. The group soon stopped at black double doors, which Steve knew led to the outside. It crossed his mind when he realized they could have just landed the Quinjet in the back of the HQ instead of the front. Rhodey and Wade grabbed a door, grins on their faces. "Cap, we give you a party of a lifetime.

When the doors opened, the American clad hero met with the sight of the SHIELD agents all dressed in casual red, white, and blue clothing, treats, decorations, tents and even a stage set up. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CAPTAIN AMERICA!", they all shouted.

Steve was speechless, not sure if he could speak.

Tony had trotted over to his side and dipped him. Which seem nearly impossible without his suit. "Ssssoooo, sweet buns, you like?"

The blonde was still speechless, nodding to the question as his only way of replying. That made the brunet grin. "Good. I did this for you because I love you. And it's your birthday. I wanted to make up all those years you missed out on."

Finally, finding his voice, Steve responded. "Tony... thank you. You didn't have to do this."

"I did it so no debating about it, Steve."

Peter had awed at his parents, seeing them now kissing innocently, Steve holding onto Tony by his neck and Tony holding him by his waist. Natasha and Wanda were snapping pictures while Sam was recording everything. Since the moment they woke Cap up actually. "I'm going to file this under the 'cute' folder."

When the kiss was broken, it was deemed safe for Phil, Nick, Maria and Rene to walk over. "Happy birthday, Mr. Rogers.", Maria's agent protege smiled. "Thank you, Rene. I see now that this color scheme was taken too far."

The four agents was adorning Steve's signature colors. Phil was in a suit, blue wth a red and white striped tie. Fury was dressed in a simple white tee with an American flag on it and blue shorts. He even wore a matching cap (Not Cap) and his eye-patch was red. For once, he didn't look... tense. Maria wore a white tank with blue and red stars on it and jeans. Her hair was in a loose ponytail. Rene was in a red tee with a chibi Cap on it with white shorts.

"Well, it's your birthday and America's. Today is the day when no one hold any limits! NO LIMITS!", Maria shouted before laughing to the sky.

She had got a lot of looks.

* * *

For the next few hours, everyone had danced, sing, drank, ate (Awesome barbeque from Phil and Fury's skills and an kick ass cake Tony brought for his boyfriend.), and even drank more. It was nearly night now. The sky was very dark, only lit by the bright full moon.

Steve was sitting in a chair, sipping on a orange soda Peter gotten him a few moments ago. Said teen sat beside him on a blanket while Wade laid his head on his lap. "So, Pops, how did you enjoy your birthday so far?" The blonde smiled at the question. "I enjoyed it a lot, Peter. Thank you."

"No prob."

The teen looked over to one of the tents and saw Tony chatting it up with some agents and Bruce before chasing Clint who pinched him before throwing cake in his face. "You know... Dad really wanted this day to be special for you. He said you deserved it." Wade was now listening to Peter, Steve now laying on his side to look at him. "Really?"

"He loves you. It can be seen in his and heard his voice."

"Well, that's what happens when you're in love, baby boy. I know that first hand.", Wade voiced, drawing Peter down to kiss him. Steve cooed. "Adorable!"

"Steve, what cute thing you're cooing over this time?", Bucky asked as the other team members came over. Steve pointed at Peter and Wade. "Them. Tony, our son and his boyfriend are so cute!"

"Too much cake.", Rhodey muttered. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's arm and kissed his hair, earning giggles. "Can this birthday get any better?", the blonde asked.

"Oh it will!"

Wanda and Pietro squealed as Clint rushed to the stage and grabbed the mic from a currently drunk agent. "EVERYBODY! IT'S TIME TO START THE FUCKING FIREWORKS!"

By a pile of set up fireworks, Rene stood there, holding matches and a lighter in his hand along with other new agents. "So to test your intelligence, you hired the newbies this job?! Director Fury, are you insane?!"

"Possibly. I work with Tony Stark."

"Hey!"

"Now light those bitches up, Jadeson!"

Rene sighed, looking at another agent to the left of him. "He's drunk. He got to be."

"I'm not arguing that case."

The agents lit up the rockets, rushing back as the sparks began to work their way up. Soon, the sound of rockets firing and booms was hear. Everyone watched as the sky became bright with colorful fireworks. For once, other colors than red, white and blue. Steve was actually relieved.

"Ooooh. Pretty.", Wanda chuckled. Vision was holding her.

Tony hugged Steve around his waist and nuzzled his neck. He noticed how wide Steve's usual bright blues were. He loved how they reflected the fireworks. Tony didn't even need to look into the sky to see them. "Jeez, you're beautiful.", he muttered, turning Steve's face to look at him by his chin. "I'm lucky."

"No. I'm lucky.", Steve retorted.

As the fireworks continued to boom in the sky above their heads, the couple shared a chaste kiss, arms pulling each other closer. It lasted for a few seconds since it was meant to be short and sweet. Their foreheads were pressed together. "I love you so much."

"Love you, too, Steve. And happy birthday."

Before another kiss was shared, Loki had threw another batch of streamers on Steve with a giggle. "YES! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CAPTAIN OH CAPTAIN OF AMERICA!"

Thor sighed. "Damn. Brother had way too much sugar today."

"Agreed."

* * *

 **And done at 2:09 a.m. on July 4! I would have finished sooner, but I was doing other things. Preparing for cook-outs, lounging. The usual.**

 **Oh! The chapter 14 for "Antics of the Avengers" will take place after this fic. Chapter 13 isn't up yet though. Still working on it. Yup. Oh yeah.**

 **Again, happy birthday, Steve! Cap! Stars 'n' Stripes!**

 **And review! Review for Cap! He's flipping adorable and you know it!**


End file.
